


Femme Fatale

by 4bambiray



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4bambiray/pseuds/4bambiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious woman captures the attention of Benedict Cumberbatch.  Is she as Infamous as everyone makes her out to be? The label Femme Fatale is permanently branded on her. The very sophisticated actor though shy is intrigued by her and the mystery that surrounds her.    When supposed infamy and love mix, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woman

Prologue  
It is another rainy day here in London- something that didn't seem to bother the young woman walking down the street with an umbrella protecting her raven colored hair and rouge trench coat. She walks with purpose in red pumps with the grace and elegance of a dancer paying little attention to the gentleman walking next to her. She turns and enters a dance studio called Belladonna where she removes her coat, placing her umbrella away where it could dry. She is lovely with her milky skin, voluptuous curves, a gorgeous round face, a delicate nose, and a petite mouth with blood red shade of lipstick on them that matched the polish on her nails perfectly. An exact original from Hollywood’s Golden Era with the hair to match that glamorous physique.

The young woman finally turns all the way around, startled by the man, putting a hand over her heart in shock for moment, her deep green eyes widening, before relaxing and laughing to herself. The rouge dress she is wearing is simple, figure- hugging, with a v shaped plunge that ended at the end of her cleavage. It is revealing but appropriate at the same time. She brushs her fingers across the silver rose brooch pinned to the right side of her chest, almost right below the shoulder seam. She finally spoke, her voice calm and enchanting:

“You startled me. Is there anything I can do for you? We aren't quite yet open.” She is clearly European, judging by her accent, but it seems she might have spent some time in the States, due to how well she spoke English. The man neither young nor old, restrained himself from looking down at her partly expose milky-skinned breasts. “I’m terribly sorry for giving you a fright Madame. I am hoping to find out how I may get into contact with Ms. Renée von Este.” he explained. She smiled very politely before answering. “You have found her. How may I be of assistance Mr-.” she spoke in a way that made the man break out into a cold sweat surely this woman, this femme fatale could not be the famous Renée von Bourbon. Could it? “Mr. James Wright. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms.Este. I have a business proposal. for you.”


	2. Birthday Boy

I was approached six months ago about expanding my dance studio by adding onto it, something I am very passionate about -burlesque. A businessman approached me about opening a cabaret club where I could once more pursuit my passion. Mr. James Wright wants my show, which I have took a break from when I had moved overseas, so I only had the money to open my dance studio for anyone who wanted to learn how to dance. I have a group of certified, lovely, and trustworthy instructors.

 

James offered to finance the start of Noir Chat, which I would be the sole owner of, but in return he required that his nephew Todd Wright enters into the business with me as the costume-designer and an accountant. Of course, before I agreed, I needed to see his work as an accountant, seeing his education and work I thought he could be the perfect partner.

The grand opening of Noir Chat is a smash hit with everyone especially the women. Personally, I did not perform that week I wanted to make sure the guests and performers had everything they needed. Today, this fine July evening on the 19th , I am requested to put on a show as the main performer for a rich client, who is in fact renting out the entire club for the night. I am walking around with Todd, going over a check list for the alcohol, food, costumes, and a birthday cake in the shape of a red lace corset inspired by my bust. “Darling you will be the highlight of the show. I am really excited to see it. We are about to have some posh gentlemen in here tonight.” He is the classic chic English gentleman. I smile appreciatively at him. “Thank you for your vote of confidence. It’s been a while since I've done a performance, I’m hopeful that everything will go fine.”

 

He smiled at me contently, before rushing off to put the final touches on my costume. Knowing my skin doesn't look lovely under most types of lighting we have, I needed the pink lights to be installed as soon as possible. Jacob O’Connor a cute little Irish preppy dressed 23 year old, constructs things that the girls and I use on stage and who already designed my martini glass for tonight is going to be the one to fix the lights.

I walk to the room where the props are stored and I'm left speechless “Aw Jake my love they’re perfect.” I say.

He smiled, obviously pleased with the praise. “Why thank you lass. Now just do me a favor and shake that pretty ass for those posh laddies tonight.” He teased. I laugh completely feeling bubbly with everyone's confidence. “I’ll give you a little shake.” I say calmly before walking around going over my check list once more.

It is now twenty minute until show time and I am putting on my orange and sliver glittery bra, waist cincher, a silver jeweled thong that has a tear drops design on my hips, ivory stockings attached to the garter stir-ups holding them up, a pair of glittery orange shoes, a sliver necklace that cover the top of my chest, with matching bracelets on my right wrist, and a matching jewelled head band. My usual curly Hollywood glam hair/ makeup and red lipstick.

Amanda or Chanel L’orange is opening for me and she is doing an amazing performance of Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend. Her timing is impeccable the dance rehearsals that I conduct with the girls really are worth-while and we all bond with each other.The Twins, our acrobats, known as L’etoiles do the most flexible things I have ever seen and I knew as soon as I saw them I had to have them in Noir Chat.

Jared Buckingham, who was announcing each performer, filled the club with his amazing voice.

“Gentlemen we here at Noir Chat have a special treat in store. Tonight for the first time we present to you- Renée von Bourbon.” I strutted out on the stage with small graceful steps feeling the streamer ropes from my necklace brush my bare shoulders and the balls at the end bounce off my bottom. The stage is set up perfectly with the pink lights streaming down casting it in a pretty light. The boys set up a big cell of dimmers on the black laminate floor and perched on top of a small platform is a huge cocktail glass with a fake kiwi wedge decorating, the glass in this lighting looked lavender.

 

I walk over slowly to the platform turning towards the crowd smiling taking the rim of the glass in my right hand on the rim as our live jazz band started a slow highly sexual song. I lean to the side of the glass holding my other hand out to the side doing a tiny shimmy. The men clapped with vigor. I walk slowly from the front the platform to the other side taking care to grab the other side bending my knee slightly, raising my arm up in a presenting matter. Oh they loved it and it seems I haven’t lost my touch. I seductively walk to the front of the platform taking the glass with both hand with my back to the crowd and gave them a little shake. Nice view of my bare creamy ass and they ate it up. Moving to the left, I dip, rising back up slowly leaning forward holding on to the glass slipping off a shoe where Heather scurried onto stage painted up like a white and black clown to take it; I stretch my leg out in front of me before unclasping my garter, bending my knee, taking my stocking off, swinging it over my head, reaching to the side and handing over the goods. I twist over to the other side repeating the same step. The shoe, then the stocking slower and they started howling like wolves.

 

I turn forward locking eyes with some gorgeous people but one stood out to me. I did a shake before reaching to the bottom of my cincher, taking of the glittery silver strip decorating the bottom. I toss it to Heather leaning forward, taking the necklace off, dancing around twirling a little turn, my back unclasping my bra from behind, dancing around to the front of the stage,s getting appreciative whistle from the men I glanced at the crowd. Famous actors are in the club tonight I could see Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Tom Hiddleston, and several business men.

 

I walk back towards the platform taking the glass in my hand giving, them a wink over my shoulder, turning back towards the crowd, showing off my naked breast, only covered with flashy little nipple concealers before turning my back, untying my cincher, taking it off, leaving me in nothing ,but the silver jeweled thong that was mesh with material. 

 

Heather bought me my huge orange fans and I raise one closed fan to my side, opening it before doing the other, that I flutter over my head; twirling them in the air, catching them before holding them together creating a large looking skirt which I proceeded to lift as I turn around baring my naked butt. They clapped, completely appreciatively, before I turn around with my fans behind my back, creating the illusion of a huge tail feather where I shook causing the feather to shimmy.

I cover my front with one fan and raised one over my head, walking to the side elegantly. I raise them both to the side, before bringing them down to touch the stage, shaking them over my head and ending my set.

They clap, howl, and holler. I walk off stage to a thunderous applause. Everyone ran up to me backstage, congratulating me before Todd draped a silk robe over my shoulders.

Backstage I put on a simple black dress and red heels where I promptly walk back to the sidelines behind the curtains to wait for the moment of the hour the birthday boy. Jared calls for a drumroll before I stride back on stage with a mike in my hand. “Hello gentlemen, I must say I’m a little offended you didn't bring the women.” My comment starts a roar of laughter as I smile innocently. “Why I’m dead serious. On lighter note, darlings there is something I’d like you boys to help me with.” I paused for dramatic effect, smiling. “I know for a fact that there is a birthday boy here tonight. I was wondering if you all would bring him to me.” I speak with a sensual tone batting my eyelashes. I watch Martin and Tom grabbing Benedict’s forearms, bringing him to me. I smile at them as I sit Ben in the chair set out for him. 

“Benedict we are so happy you decided to come celebrate your big day with us and we wanted to give you something.” I walk over behind him holding my arms to my side. Katie our chef wheels out the corset cake, being very careful of the stairs. Ben smiled seeming amused. “Thank you so much it’s lovely.”

 

I walk over to the front of the cake with the lighter Katie gave me lighting the one candle. “Would everyone please join me in wishing Benedict a very happy birthday?” I say delicately. I move behind him and before he blew out the candle I whispered. “Make a wish.” I thought I saw him shutter a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, we have a full house every night at the club. It was incredible what a few A-list celebrities could do. I mean we are doing well, but now we we're filled to capacity every night. I work the shows just as hard as the other girls. Since the club is only about ten miles from a very posh residential area, some of the more conservative citizens are not happy.

I am sitting in my office, on a Wednesday at Belladonna, when Audrey comes in with the mail leaving it on my desk before heading back out into the ballroom. A thick pristine envelope is addressed to me. Opening it, I find a very expensive ivory invitation stating, that I am invited to attend the British Independent Film Awards and the after party. I am allowed to bring someone. Todd will be my plus one, because I’m sure he has attended at least one of these and he will know the do’s and don’ts, plus it would give me a little comfort to have someone I trust with me.

Two days have passed since receiving the letter and tonight is the night of the event. I put on a navy short sleeve knee length dress; thinking it would be the best choice for this late July weather. It is simple, though the top portion of the sleeves has very crisp lines creating a structured shoulder, and the bosom area has thicker fabric creating a triangular shape down the front. I pin my favorite gold rose brooch on the right side of my chest, closer to the seam of my shoulder. My make-up is the same as usual a bit of powder foundation, a little pink blush, my signature cat-eye and red lipstick. I decide to pin my hair up of course not without curling it, making the majority of it wavy expect for the front, placing the back in a smooth structure; pinning the curled portion separately creating a bit of an arc at the crown of my head. I slip a simple diamond ring on my finger and met Todd at the door. He looks fabulous in his navy suit. The man is handsome with his angular jaw, heavy dark brow, and piercing grey eyes. He is at least 6’2. There is something about that dark hair of his and those pearly whites, but sadly women weren't in his line of sight ever.

“Ms. Bourbon you look gorgeous as always. I love what you did with your hair very classy. Navy suits that complexion of yours.” He compliments. He is the perfect gentleman. “You know if you dated women you’d be the perfect man for me. I love the suit honey you really know how to mess with a girl’s heart.” He grins at me.   
“You shouldn't play like that its not nice.” I say taking his arm while he leads me out the door and comments on my shoes. 

“Are those vintage Mary Janes?” I chuckle.

“Yes they are.” He laughs as we entered his vehicle.

We arrive and as I suspect; Todd Wright is a well known man, he is very talented as his family is well respected by everyone. The cameras go wild as we made our way down the carpet, taking pictures and laughing with each other. I guess with the way they shouted questions about if we are dating and how we work together I could only assume they didn't know he is gay. Todd is very private about his personal life, so it wasn't really a big surprise. We enter taking our seats and enjoy the awards. Tom Hiddleston as well as Benedict himself are winning an award for a movie I have never seen.

Countless actors and actresses make speeches and directors voice their appreciation to the crew and cast of several movies.

The transition to the after party is casual; it isn't until we get to the location, that I realized how relaxed I feel. The venue is a large elegant hall with white marble floors, crème beams, round tables with white table cloths, with a bar off to the far right with golden shelves filled with alcohol, and last but not least the a golden stage with velvet red curtains; where a live band plays ambient music. This is a lovely place, filled with men in their suits and women in beautiful dresses. Todd nudges me gently.

“Did I lose you in your merriment love?” I laughed swatting his arm. “It’s just so pretty and all these people.” I beamed at him. We walk around socializing with people he knows; they are intelligent, intriguing, and classy. Todd offers to get me a drink which I gladly accept. 

“A Belvedere cocktail with a splash of mango juice and a twist of orange peel please.” He leaves off to the bar, while I am left alone without my buffer.

When the conversation about what I did for a living came up, as soon as I answer; I see some noses turn up and I know it is time for me to migrate to a different group, so I excuse myself and walk away, to give them the room they need to start their rumors.

I glanced around seeing a group of men laughing and really enjoying themselves. I think to stay away from them, before the party guests start thinking I’m going to take them off somewhere private to seduce them. I find myself smirking a little bit at the ludicrous thought. Silly people really think I am that shallow. I catch sight of familiar dark curls.

I am debating in my head whether or not I should walk over to see if it is him, when Todd arrives with my cocktail. 

“Thank you; I need this more than you know.” I say sipping and enjoying the burn it creates. I turn back to look at him smiling down at me. 

“I think I do. I was watching you from the bar and I distinctly saw upturned noses at my princess.” He spoke in a very snotty way that makes me laugh. 

“It appears you have an admirer princess,” He comments. Looking behind me and over at the group of men. I glance over my shoulder slowly, locking eyes with Benedict. 

He is absolutely one of the most attractive men I have ever laid eyes on. I turn back to Todd smiling at me. 

“Toddy my dear I have to leave you; you’re making me appear taken. I’ll give you a ring later.” He laughs putting even more distance between us. 

“I was just about to tell you the same thing. I love you but I have a delicious person whose been checking me out all night. Give me a ring if you’re leaving.” He says walking away to the right.

I sip my drink loving the burn while mentality pulling myself together. I turn around striding towards them sensually one foot in front of the other.

Their laughter dies as soon as I am among them and I watch eyes rake over me like I am a piece of meat. “Gentlemen, I’m Renée von Bourbon, I was wondering if I could join you?” I stare around this little circle of actors watching their eyes dilate. “Of course.” I get a nervous stammer from Martin. I smile politely. I could feel eyes burning into my flesh and I knew the nay sayers are watching. 

“Benedict I hope you enjoy your birthday night and that it was memorable.” I say genuinely. He looks shocked at my attention and I wanted to take a page out of Irene Adler’s book and slap at those cheekbones until he believe how devastatingly handsome he is. “Thank you very much. Absolutely.” He commented in that baritone of his. It made me want to start saying hail Marys.

A playwright I had met through Todd joined us and asked with very little, if not without any tact, “Is it true that you’re a stripper then?” 

It really grinds my gears- that question, but what really made me want to claw his eyes out is that chauvinistic grin he has on his face. I smile at him tightly. “I’m a burlesque dancer Mr. Charles, I’m sure you heard that from Blaire earlier.” I answer simply. He squares his shoulder like he’s preparing for a fight; he wouldn't back down I see, but neither would I. 

“Charles! That is uncalled for mate.” Martin voices up with disgust. “Well that’s what it is over glorified stripping. These women bare themselves to complete strangers for a few quid.”

The bastard thought he had me, but he did not. I sip down the rest of my drink placing it on a passing waiter’s tray. “Now Charles this is completely uncalled for and biased on your part. I think I have the mind to educate you-.” Ben began before I interrupted.

“Please Benedict allow me. It seems you are confusing strippers with burlesque dancers. Mr. Charles, Burlesque is an art that goes back many centuries. It takes skill and charm to be a dancer of that magnitude and I am not bashing stripping but those women get pawed at, money thrown at them like animals, and they have to deal with men like you looking down your nose at them, while they try to make a living for themselves and their families. For some of those women they have no other means to make an income. Some of them strip flashing their private parts to any man for an easy buck and that’s not me, I have a certain amount of dignity about myself not to do that nor does any woman employed by me. Burlesque has a certain class about it, so no Charles I am not a stripper.” I answer. The man looked like he swallowed a jawbreaker.

“It still doesn't set a good example for young girls that are impressible.” I resist the urge to step down on his designer shoes. 

“Would you rather a young girl not be comfortable with nudity? To be able look up to something empowering; to see a woman controlling how she is view? Not just as mothers, wives, lovers, and secret shags on the side, but a woman with the power to control her life, destiny, and her body. I do see that no matter what I say, the thoroughly bred chauvinist in you believes that women shouldn't be out in the working world, but at home or possible a motel catering to barbers such as yourself.” I finish just as calmly as I started with great effort after earning a roar of deserved laughter Charles storms off.

“That was brilliant. I've never seen him so pissed off.” Martin commented. Tom is practically beaming in delight. “Never has a woman stood up to him the way you have love. I’ll get you a refill I believe it is past due.” Glancing at me with a inquisitive expression, before he strolls off. I didn't get the chance to say what I wanted in my glass. Michael Fassbender had been quietly observing the exchange now he commented. “Ms. Bourbon you are German.” He wasn't afraid to speak his mind and I like that. “Yes , please call me Renée. He should not have talked down at me.” Tom strides back over with a bourbon in one hand and a cocktail exactly like my first in the other. “One belevedere cocktail with a splash of mango juice and a twist of orange for the lady. I laugh at his antics thanking him. 

He glances over at Ben grinning rather wide, much like Loki when he is up to mischief. “I believe it is high time Ben took you from our company to have word like he has been saying all evening.”

I did not miss the murderous spark in Ben’s beautiful eyes before glancing at Michael and Martin with embarrassment. “I would love to, if that’s alright.” I turn towards to him and he flushes. “It would be my pleasure,” he says before taking my hand into his large one, leading me away from them with determine steps. We end up on a quiet balcony overlooking the city. I turn to look at him tilting my head up slightly taking him in. His glorious oval face with those high sharp cheekbones, the palest eyes I have ever seen, an aristocrat’s nose, and that Cupid’s bow pink mouth; that I wanted to brush my fingertips across. The black unruly curls on his head made his skin appear pale almost as pale as mine.

The man really knew what colors went best with his complexion because the smoky grey suit he is wearing makes my bra tighten further around my chest. I am fairly tall for a woman standing 5’6 without heels, but even with them he towers over me and I took my time letting my eyes roam over his chest down to his black shoes. Mentally noting his massive hands and his lean muscled physique. When my eyes return to his I can see he is staring at me with the same slow burning look and I felt myself blush. 

“You’re not worried about being alone with a stripper Benedict?” I ask with a note of irritation. He smiles softly answering in a teasing matter. 

“No. Should I be?” his reply made me smile. 

 

“Possibly. You never know when I might try to seduce you.” He laughs the sound is as rich his voice. This man is perfection. I walk ahead of him to the railing, glancing down at the city overwhelmed by the fluttering in my stomach. It is a warm summer night and the moonlight beams down on us, casting a gentle light. He walks up beside me spreading his hand out on the marble rail before gripping it. “I really enjoyed your performance. It was very elegant and classy, for a striptease.” I look over at him appreciative. 

“I’m glad you think so. It was the first in a long time.” A breeze picked up and it wisp through his hair like a caress.

We settled into a comfortable silence before he spoke again and my insides melt at the sound of his voice. 

“The man you walked in with- your date. Are you seeing each other?” I laughed lightly. 

“Oh I’m not his type.” I state simply and I watch the smooth skin between his eyes cease in confusion. “Nor is any woman.” I added and understanding spread across his face. 

“So it wouldn't be untoward of me to give you my number then?” His eyes were lit up like a child’s on Christmas. “No it would not. Is this your way of asking me out Mr.Cumberbatch?”

He smiles amusingly or maybe it’s painfully. “Please call me Benedict or Ben. Indeed it is Renée.” I reached into my clutch handing over my phone in exchange for his own. I typed in my number setting a text-tone before saving it and handing it back. I looked over at him happily. “You have to be the closest woman to Irene Adler in real life that I have ever met.” He comments.

“Except I’m not playing a game and Moriarty isn't my boss.” This makes us both laugh. “You are an intriguing woman. I would really like to get to know you better.” His voice dropped a few octaves and I suppressed a shiver. “I would like that very much.” I say staring into his blue eyes. 

He seemed very content with himself and from what I could tell he probably wasn't one to do such a thing but Tom gave him an encouraging push. “Tom put you out there, didn't he?” I ask smiling at the spark ignited in his gaze. “The cheeky bastard. It seems I owe him for the push now.” He was smiling in enjoyment and it is comforting to know that he is interested in me. 

“I believe you do. He had your best interests at heart.” I teased.

“Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night Renée?” this shift in his demeanor is sexy he felt confident enough with himself to throw it out in the air. “I would love to. Ben-.” My phone started ringing. “Pardon me I have to take this. “Todd darling what’s the-.” He was absolutely furious something to do with the club and a vandals. Something about our second in command Natasha couldn't handle. He needed me so unfortunately I had to leave. I frowned which didn't go unnoticed by Ben.

“Something wrong?” I looked up at him sheepishly. “I have to go. There’s been an incident at the club and Todd would like to get a handle on the situation. I’m sorry to cut this short Ben.” He was gazing down at me with concern. 

“I understand. It’s your business and I hope you can get everything settled unharmed. Would you like for me to take you to Todd?” As soon as the question was asked Todd appeared at the doorway of the balcony calling me. “Ah well. I had a lovely evening. How does 9 sounds for dinner?” he says taking my hand and kissing it. Smiling I reply it was perfect before turning away walking toward Todd sad but content.


End file.
